Play It
by Dance Not Hearts
Summary: Five drabbles based on five songs that played while my music player was on shuffle. Written for Kore-Of-Myth's Shuffle challenge.


**Play It**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the songs, or Harry Potter. What a shame.  
(A/N: This was written for Kore-Of-Myth's Shuffle challenge. I put on iTunes, hit shuffle and wrote a drabble per song, with only the playtime to write it.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jasey Rae – All Time Low **(Draco/Hermione)**  
**_Don't make this easy,  
I want you to mean it._

"Make me believe you, Granger," he yelled through the dark hallways.

"What are you talking about ferret?" I responded.

We were alone, standing meters apart, engaged in a yelling match for a reason I couldn't even remember.

"I want you to say it, say it and mean it," he continued.

"I hate you. I hate you more than you'll ever know," I said coldly, glancing in his direction.

He slowly shook his head and walked toward me until we were centimetres apart. "You still don't mean it Granger," he said with a smirk. "And you never will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off- Panic! At The Disco **(Draco/Hermione continued from above :)  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

I wasn't sure how I had transitioned from arguing with my worst enemy in a deserted hallway, to heatedly making out with him against the cold stone wall.

_I hate him_. I thought to myself for the 20th time as I threw my hands around his neck. _I hate him_. Maybe that was the reason this might work, no one would get hurt. _And to get back at that git Ron and Lavender whatshername._

That thin line between love and hate had been obliterated the second the my enemy's lips came crashing down on my own. _Although he is good at snogging..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Everything is Alright – Motion City Soundtrack **(Ron/Hermione)  
_Tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright._

Ron lay with Hermione in his bed at the Burrow, covered by sheets and blushing a deep scarlet. This had been the first time that Hermione had "stayed the night" with him.

Hermione awkwardly smoothed out the comforter covering her legs and brushed back a stray piece of hair from her face. They hadn't talked since they had "done it" and Ron couldn't take the silence.

"So…that was…it," he said slowly.

"Umm…yeah…" Hermione responded half-heartedly.

"You're alright…err…right?" Ron said uncomfortably.

"Everything is alright Ron," she responded as confidently as she could. "I promise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Automatic Eyes – The Academy Is... **(James/Lily)  
_With your automatic eyes,  
five years disappeared.  
Five years disappeared that night._

It was fifth year. They had known each other since they had both been sorted into Gryffindor when they first arrived at Hogwarts and James had loved her almost since that moment.

For the past five years he had been attempting to win her heart, she took flattery for those four years and she planned to endure until graduation. Her plan failed:

It was fifth year when she really got annoyed.

It was fifth year when he began to ignore her sarcastic responses.

It was fifth year when she kissed him in the common room, just to shut him up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Cyclone – Baby Bash Ft. T Pain** (Harry/Ginny)

Ginny closed the door to her room and grabbed the new muggle gadget that her father had brought home this time. It was something Mr Weasley had described it as a muggle music player and given it to her to use.

"How does this work," she asked herself out loud. She pushed a large red button on the top and the radio jumped to life.

_**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long** _

_Well those are some...interesting lyrics_, she thought to herself. _Although they are mildly catchy._..

Ginny began to dance around her room and sing along with the blaring music. She was swaying her hips to the beat when she heard a chuckle behind her. She turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway, stifling his laughter.

Ginny quickly turned red and ran to the music player to turn it off.

"Well who would've guessed," Harry began as he walked towards his girlfriend. "Ginny Weasley knows how to dance.." He winked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A/N: The last one was a longer than the others, but I decided to leave it anyways...This was actually quite a hard challenge to do, but extremely fun at the same time. Anyways, please review :)


End file.
